Take Me To An Exotic Animal Show
by Ignite The Spark
Summary: This is a small story I've decided to write about Natasha and Bruce working together on a mission that involves tuxedos, exotic animals, reconaissance, spying, intelligence. It was inspired by the photo posted as well as a roleplay I'm currently taking part in. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor Banner, please. Just relax and breathe. Everything will be alright."

"No, Natasha… It won't. This isn't what I do. I avoid situations like this for a very specific reason."

"Really, Doctor Banner, it will be alright. It's just reconnaissance."

"No. Agent Romanoff, you don't understand. What happens if I lose control? What happens if… the other guy-"

"Doctor Banner!"

His name escaped bright red lips in a low hiss, green eyes narrowing as Natasha wheeled on him. Long, blonde strands of hair flipped around her shoulders, coming to rest lightly over her right shoulder as she stared at her comrade, clearly displeased. They were here on a mission… and if Bruce couldn't get that through his head, then no. Everything would not be fine. Why had Fury insisted he be the one to come with her anyway? Sure… they were investigating potential nuclear threats from another country… But this was something she could have handled on her own. She worked better alone anyways.

"If you continue to fret then you will only create a self fulfilling prophecy. You need to relax." After a moment, the short assassin let out a breath and closed her eyes. One gloved hand came up to rest lightly at the bridge of her nose, pinching there to fight off a headache… Because this was the last thing she'd wanted. To be sent out on a mission with the person whom she'd connected least with on her team. He'd tried to kill her for Christ's sake!

Bruce, who was now staring at her with slightly widened eyes, swallowed hard and nodded. Control… Keeping calm and controlling his emotions. He could do that… he'd been doing it. He'd done it successfully for the last few months.

"Right…" He managed after a minute or so of uncomfortable silence, his voice coming out barely higher than a whisper. "It's just a ball. I can do that without… the other guy."

"Yes you can, Doctor Banner." Natasha replied, finally opening her eyes to look at him. And, though she'd never verbalize it, she had to admit he looked… handsome. His dark, slightly graying hair had been cut recently, giving him a well kempt look that he usually strayed away from. A dark shadow of hair was growing in along his jaw, and he'd even begun to sport facial hair that was reminiscent of his partner and friend's, Tony Stark. That coupled with the fact that he was dressed head to toe in an expensive Armani tuxedo gave him a distinguished look that screamed he belonged here… In the rich, upper class circle that they were about to enter.

"I have faith in you… or else I would not have agreed to allowing you to come along." She added quietly as she bent low, her fingers finding their way into the fur of a leopard that had been standing at her side. It wasn't as though she'd truly had much of a choice, but that was beside the point.

"Right." The word slipped from Banner in a slightly reassured tone, his own dark brown eyes watching Natasha as she moved. She, like him, had dressed for the occasion… And as usual she was enough to make any man's jaw drop. Her thin, petite frame was covered in a tan, satin, floor length gown that seemed to hug all of the right curves before falling away at her feet. A similarly colored shawl was draped over her shoulders, falling back and away as she bent over to reveal her gloved hands as they stroked the leopard's fur. Hair that was typically short and red had been played with, mutating into long, beautiful golden locks that spilled over her shoulder and down her back as she moved. All in all, she was stunning.

"I still don't see why it was necessary that we bring that along…" Bruce added, lifting a hand and gesturing to the surprisingly docile jungle cat that was resting at her side.

"It's an exotic animal show, Doctor Banner. We can't exactly show up without an exotic animal…" Natasha replied, lifting her eyes to him and arching a thin eyebrow.

"If that thing bites me… I make no promises for the well being of the people here tonight." Bruce retorted, narrowing his eyes at the large cat before sighing out and turning his gaze to Natasha. "And it's Bruce. Please call me Bruce… We're on a team now."

"Right… Bruce." It was foreign on her tongue… Strange to say and even stranger to acknowledge. He'd always been 'Doctor Banner'… To call him by anything else felt wrong. But if it was what he preferred, and it would make him more comfortable, then she'd oblige. Anything to keep him at ease and relaxed.

"What we are doing is simple. We get in, mingle, find the room, get the information, and get out. I believe you can do this without endangering anyone." Natasha paused then as she pushed herself up, her body extending to a height of around 5'6"… A good three inch taller than she should be normally thanks to the beautiful heels on her feet. After a moment, green eyes found dark brown and she lingered there, searching for a moment before a slow smile turned up the corner of her cherry red lips.

"You can do this, Bruce. I have faith in you."

(To be cont.)


	2. Chapter 2

Even Natasha was surprised by what stood before them... A skilled assassin who thought she'd seen everything had a momentary lapse where her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. This... this was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Automatically, and without any prior thought to it, her hand delicately reached out and grabbed Bruce's forearm, gripping it softly and giving it a light squeeze. A rare moment of physical contact to reassure him, and even perhaps herself.

Before them stood a vast, open ballroom. Crystal chandeliers hung low from the ceiling, casting shadowed light onto the golden tapestries that ran the length of the walls, decorating the place. Various, rich and ornate statues stood throughout the room, dotting the people filled floor sporadically and standing out in stark contrast to the well dressed people milling about them. Ball gowns, floor length dresses, suits, tuxedos... Milling about alongside the well dressed people were exotic animals of all kinds. Ranging from big cats, to primates, to wild horses, to snakes, to jungle creatures. It really was a breath taking sight, intrinsically beautiful and eye catching.

Or at least it would have been were it not for what lined the walls.

Cages.

Large, eight foot by eight foot cages were spread out along the walls, approximately two feet apart each. Thick metal bars, evenly spaced so nothing could get in or out... But that in itself wouldn't have been startling. No... This was supposed to be an exotic animal exhibition. One could have made the assumption that those would be used for the animals, easily. Instead, however, what filled them completely stopped Natasha in her tracks, her hand only gripping tighter on Bruce's arm.

Because inside each cage, looking bruised, beaten, and battered... were children.

"Natasha... What the hell is going on..." It was Bruce who spoke first, his voice thin and quivering as it cut the air. Beneath his tuxedo, Natasha could feel his forearm tightening, his body no doubt tensing at the sight before them. It was horrendous... Each kid looked like they hadn't been fed in days, thin to the point that you could literally see every bone. Their eyes... eyes that should be full of wonder and life were hollow, sunken so far into their faces that it almost looked as if they had none at all. Bruises littered their pale skin, accompanied by cuts and angry scars to make each and every one of them look as though they were on the brink of death.

There had to be twenty of them. At least.

"I don't know, Bruce." For the first time in her life, Natasha spoke with uncertainty. Her usually stern, commanding voice had dropped to a whisper while her green eyes flew around the room. This was something she had /not/ been expecting. In the least. An exotic animal show was something she could have dealt with... but this?

"Everyone!" A loud, booming voice commanded attention, and Natasha felt her eyes being drawn towards the front of the room where a small stage had been set up.

"May I have your attention!" It was a young man speaking, someone who couldn't have been older than Natasha looked...

"In just a few short minutes we shall start the feeding. After that, we will auction off our animals here tonight for you to take home depending on their performance!"

Feed? Natasha's brows furrowed for a moment before her entire face went slack and she let out a shaking breath. They were only supposed to be looking for files on nuclear weapons. That was it. Find the files, copy them, and bring them back to SHIELD. This was NOT something they'd been prepared for.

"They can't... They couldn't possibly..." Bruce couldn't even finish his sentence. Beneath her gloved hand and his suit jacket, Natasha could feel his pulse quickening... A quick glance to her right confirmed it, because that tell tale vein in his neck was beginning to throb.

"Bruce... you know that they are. We'll stop it, I promise. Just breathe. Breathe slowly and-"

"I don't think that will do any good."


End file.
